


Do You Love The Color Of The Sky?

by Vagevuur



Series: Inkdrians [6]
Category: Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inkdrian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: A redo/rewrite of "Dream To Fly" aka the tale of how Skye got her colors. Now separated in 3 chapters; one for each color!





	Do You Love The Color Of The Sky?

The world existed out of two colors: the green that was everywhere, surrounding her and obscuring her vision; and the dark brown, that reached up like pillars into the green until she couldn’t see them anymore. Occasionally there was the Hurt, which, when looked down into, showed what was looking into it, and when touched, gave her Pain. She didn’t like Pain. She didn’t like the Hurt.

In this world existed creatures that, much like her (the Hurt had showed her), were neither green nor brown. Some were nice! Some were not.

Her days were okay. They consisted out of looking for things that would stop the churning in her belly, and staying away from creatures that viewed her as a thing to stop the churning in their bellies.

It was so much worse on the days that the Hurt came from above. On those days, all she could do was find a place the Hurt couldn’t reach, and those were few and far inbetween. Everytime a bit of Hurt touched her skin, the Pain it gave flared through her entire body. It felt so bad. So bad.

And throughout it all, she felt herself getting weaker with every day that passed.

One day was different though. She woke with a start, still in pain from the Hurt that had passed over earlier, and quickly identified the source of her disturbance; a low constant rumbling through the world that had made the Creatures That Live High (her friends) leave their homes, not being able to take her with them. She nestled deeper into her little hideaway, hoping that the source of the rumbling wasn’t able to reach her there.

The rumbling became louder and louder, until it eventually stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief, but was then startled by a single, loud bang, and burrowed herself even deeper into her nest.(edited)  
She heard a rustling in the green, the telltale sign of a Creature That Lived Low, and peeked through her cover to determine if it was a nice creature or not. What she saw she had never seen before. And yet it still looked familiar.

It had skin that was almost black, and fur on its head that was colored in an even darker almost-black, as well as two almost-blacks that faded more towards blue and red. It walked on its hind legs, using it front ones to push away the green (and sometimes its head fur as well), and in some places its skin was covered in something that didn’t quite look like fur, but what it was she couldn’t tell. And its face… its face looked similar the one the Hurt had shown her; her face, although it didn’t have white spots on it like she did.

She must have made a noise, as the unfamiliar familiar creature suddenly reared its head in her direction, pushed away a few more of the green, and made its way over to her.

In her panic, she burrowed down back into her hideout, creating even more of a rustle. O please let it be a nice creature!

The creature pushed away the green making up her nest, and then just… stared. She didn’t look it in the eyes, but oh, she knew it must be studying her, determining whether she would stop the churning in its belly. After a while it opening its mouth, and she prepared for the worst, but instead, it made a sound, a sound she’d never heard before, but still understood somehow.

“Hello there.”

She didn’t reply. She didn’t know how. She just curled more into her nest and hoped the creature would forget about her.

But it didn’t. Instead, it extended a paw, downside turned up, and waited. It made another sound, “You don’t have to be afraid.”

She looked at the creatures paw, and then her own. They looked almost the same, save for the color. Hers was, although almost-black, colored more towards purple. She looked back at the creatures paw, still with its downside turned up, and hesitantly laid her own into it.  
“There we go!” The creature startled her with another sudden sound, and softly pulled at her. She just complied, to weak by now to really try and struggle.

Both standing straight, it was clear that the creature was taller than she was, and she almost wanted to slink back into the green. But it was now also evident how similar the two really were. They stood there in silence, until a bit of her skin dripped onto the ground. This had been happening for a few days now, and she’d been afraid that she was leaving a trail for scary creatures to follow.

“O dear”, the creature made another sound, “Looks like you’re low on ink.”

She finally managed to make a similar sort of noise to those the creature was making, “In… Ink..?”

The creature made a humming sound and rummaged through the not-fur, until it found a thing filled with black. It removed something blocking an opening, and held it out to her. “Here, drink this.”

“D-drink?” she took the thing with shaking paws, and looked at it questionably.  
“Yeah! You put it to here,” the creature pointed at its mouth, “and then you do this!” It tipped back its head.

She did what the creature told her, putting the thing to her lips and tipping back her head. Immediately the black gushed into her mouth. Surprised by the weird new feeling, she shut her lips tight, trapping the black in her mouth. She had no idea where to go with it, but the creature made a swallowing motion, and when she followed its example, she suddenly felt her strength returning and her skin stabilizing. She looked at the thing. There was still some black left, and she quickly swallowed that too.

“There. Feeling better?” The creature had its teeth bared.

She wanted to slink away again at the sight, but seeing as the creature hadn’t really harmed her yet, she instead made a humming sound similar to the one the creature made earlier.

“Ah, that’s good!” The creature grabbed her paw again, softly pulling, guiding her, but not demanding her, to go with it.  
They came upon place with a lot of brown and little green on the ground, in a mostly straight line. Upon it was a red monstrosity, and again she wanted to slink away, but the creature softly assured her and guided her towards it, pulling at it, causing it to give way in a similar looking fashion as the wings of the Creatures That Lived High.

The creature pulled at her again softly, motioning for the sit on a light brown thing that been obscured by the monstrosity’s wing. It felt weird against her skin, and she panicked when the creature put something across her body that restricted her mobility, though the creature reassured her again, before closing the wing with the same sudden loud bang as she heard earlier.

The creature moved around the monstrosity, opening its other wing and sitting down onto another light brown thing, though this one had a round thing in front of it. It pulled a jinggly thing out of it’s not-fur, and put that in a hole behind the round thing. It twisted its paw, and suddenly the monstrosity came to life with a roar, startling her and causing her to curl up into a ball, as much as the restricting thing across her body would let her.

Once again the creature reassured her, and it gripped the round thing. The monstrosity started moving along the strip of lots of brown and little green, first slowly, but progressively faster. She stared outside in wonder, she didn’t know you could move this fast!

After a while it became brighter, and there started being gaps in the green she had thought of as a constant for so long. The further they went, the less green there was, until eventually, there wasn’t any green at all.

Instead, there was something else, and it reached as far as the eye could see! It was so big! So wide! So vast! She stared at it in awe.

The creature must have noticed her looking, for it made another sound. “That’s the sky! I already figured you wouldn’t see it that much back in the jungle.”

“S-sky?” she replied.  
The creature bopped its head up and down with another humming sound.

She lit up, “Sky!” She looked at the vast openness again. “Sky!”

The creature made a sound that reminded her of the sound some Creatures That Lived High made, and followed it up with “Hey, look at this!”, as it turned a thing that had been hanging between them, so it faced her instead.

She looked in it, and saw what was behind her, reminding her of the Hurt, and she instinctively became cautious. However, she still moved to look if she could see herself, and when she found her she gasped in surprise, for her head fur and some of the spots on her face were the same color as the vast openness.

“I think I’m going to call you Skye.” The creature made a sound.

“Skye..” she repeated, still staring at herself.

The creature half turned to her, “Well then! It’s nice to meet you Skye! My name is Amarillys~!”


End file.
